dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soap MacTavish vs Sgt Recker
Soap MacTavish vs Sgt Recker is Peep4Life's one hundred and second DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 12! Call of Duty vs Battlefield! The main playable characters from Modern Warfare and Battlefield go to war. It's TF-141 vs The Tombstone Squad! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Recker had his orders: take down Soap MacTavish. The former SAS soldier had caused somewhat of a problem for the US Military via the elimination of General Shepherd. After a brief spell in Africa, Soap had gone on a mission to Brazil. He entered the market and the slums, seeking a high value target. However, he soon found himself being advised that an unknown detachment had been deployed in the area. "It seems some outsiders want you gone. Those are no Russian militant so perhaps we are looking at Shepherd's Shadow Company." "I thought all those bastards burned in Hotel Bravo." Soap stated. "Still. Let's make this sharpish." He drew his M4A1, fully prepared with silencer, grenade launcher and red dot sight. He then saw Recker take out his own rifle- a SCAR-H. The two didn't waste shots straight away, but instead took cover behind walls. As civilians began to flee, the battle commenced. Here we go! Recker fired in short bursts towards the Scot, but Soap remained in cover, waiting for a chance to break cover. He threw a grenade towards Recker, but the sergeant made a quick break towards a ruined car. Soap laid down suppressing fire, but Recker found himself safely behind cover. He then threw a grenade of his own, forcing Soap into a tricky dodge. He escaped the blast but had to go prone to evade the incoming fire from Recker. Soap crawled towards a grate at the side of the house. He kicked it open and crept inside the basement. Recker rushed forward, only seeing Soap had escaped. He reloaded, assuming safety but Soap threw a nine banger, stunning the sergeant. Soap then made a break for the front door to try and finish off Recker. Once he arrived, he opened fire but Recker managed to stagger behind a wall. Soap reloaded, and then swapped to his silenced M9. He crept towards Recker's position until the sergeant stood and grappled with the former SAS man. Soap dropped his gun and engaged in a fistfight with him. Soap had the advantage, kicking Recker in the knee and body slamming him onto the bonnet of a car. Soap then drew his knife and attempted a stab on Recker, but he was kicked in the shoulder, which briefly stunned him. Soap came back again but Recker punched him in the face, busting his lip. The sergeant then pressed an offensive, kicking Soap in the gut and slamming him into the wall. Soap tensed up, but blocked the next punch by catching it. He headbutted Recker in the nose and elbowed him across the jaw before grabbing his knife again. He caught Recker in the arm with a slash, but didn't do enough to kill him. The soldiers backed away, drawing their heavier weapons where Soap again claimed an advantage. He fired from his grenade launcher attachment, the blast catching Recker and blasting him over the nearby car. He groaned in pain, standing up slowly and firing a desperate burst at Soap. He clipped the Scot in the stomach, but Soap still managed to make it to cover. Recker threw a grenade of his own towards Soap, but the TF-141 operative crept away. "Nikolai, I'm gonna need immediate extraction from LZ Beta!" he exclaimed. "Copy, my friend. I'll be on hand to pick you up. ETA 2 minutes." Soap then turned around, realising that Recker was in fact still alive. "Alright ye bastard. Let's make this quick." Soap said, drawing his knife. Recker did the same. "Any last words before General Shepherd is avenged?" "I thought you'd never ask. I simply want you to give my kindest regards to him when you see him in hell." Recker grimaced, and advanced on Soap. The two clashed, exchanging more punches than knife slashes. Recker kicked Soap in the thigh, and threw him on the top of a barrel. Soap blocked a stab with a catch of his arm and kicked Recker in the stomach. Recker fell backwards as Soap rolled over the side of the barrel. He climbed into a window and turned towards Recker. He began cooking a grenade in his hand, waiting for the sergeant to come within range. "Gotcha." Soap commented, rolling the grenade towards Recker's feet. The explosion engulfed the sergeant's legs, removing one and badly fucking the other one up. Recker lay, crying out in pain until Soap mercifully walked over and cut his throat. "So much for the Yanks always being the good guys..." he remarked, limping towards the LZ. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Soap MacTavish! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Call of Duty vs Battlefield themed Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights